The London Tour
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Lysander brings his boyfriend, Hugo, on a tour around London and contemplates about his relationship with the young Weasley. Everything was perfect, he decided. It was enough.


_"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know your name is safe in their mouth." - Jess C. Scott _

"Welcome to London."

Hugo's eyes bulged out of his head as he whipped his face around to catch all the sights. "There's the London Eye!" He pointed at the big white Ferris wheel twirling slowly up and down. "And Big Ben! And the Underground! Oooh- there's a stoplight! And a person! And-"

Lysander laughed as he softly covered his boyfriend's wide-open mouth. He had expected that. The redhead was like an open book sometimes, with his bright and shinning brown eyes hidden behind thin wire frames glistening in the afternoon sun as the two of them walked the sights of London sharing the map and eating from the food vendors romantically-

"Hey, Lys?" Hugo Weasley waved a hand in front of his boyfriend's blank face, a curious look shining from his beautiful caramel eyes. "Are you alright? You kind of just stopped in the middle of the walkway…" he trailed off and motioned to where the two were standing. Several people behind them cursed and hurriedly walked past the duo, muttering about 'idiotic tourists'.

Lysander blinked twice, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand, unconsciously grabbing Hugo's hand to reassure him. "I perfectly fine," He told Hugo, as the two of them swung their connected arms down one of the smaller and less busy streets of London. "Just a little brain-dead moment. It's nothing to worry about, Hugo."

The fiery redhead didn't look convinced, but didn't protest as Lysander led the two of them towards one of the small little cafés that dotted the streets.

As Lysander brought back their drinks (Coffee for himself and tea for the younger boy; Hugo demanded the he would pay for the food), Hugo fiddled with his paper napkin until he finally got it open; gently taking off his glasses as he repeatedly cleaned the lenses.

"Why don't you just get contacts?"

Hugo shrugged at the question. "Too much of a hassle."

"And glasses aren't?" The blond raised an eyebrow as he bit into his turkey sandwich.

"I guess I'm just used to them?" Hugo shrugged, before unwrapping his own lunch after he slipped his silver glasses back on.

The duo munched for a while- the chilly British air filtering into the shop each time the cheerful bell on the door rang as it opened and closed. The sounds of traffic echoed outside (no one wanted to be out, as the sky threatened to open and pour rain all over the unlucky tourist and locals) as yells and music floated out from the apartments lining the café's entrance.

Lysander stirred some sugar into his coffee as Hugo continued slowly eating. "So is this really your first time in London?" The man, who was around four or five years older than the one sitting across from him, asked curiously.

Hugo chewed for a few more seconds, before answering, "Yep. We were going to go last summer, actually, but Rosie got pregnant and started craving odd things like _Happy Meals _so we didn't want to spend all of our time in London trying to help Rose. We left her instead with her husband, but didn't go. It wouldn't be fair since Rosie didn't get to go also." Hugo shrugged again. "She'd kill us."

Lysander nodded sagely. "Sounds… interesting."

Hugo snorted. "Interesting? Rosie was a living nightmare when she was pregnant. I'm pretty sure we all were happy when she finally got that kid out of her." At least the kid, Corona, took more after his father's calm and polite personality then Rose's fiery and temperamental one. Trying to imagine two Rose's was like trying to imagine Hugo actually winning a game of chess. _He just couldn't do it- even when his father was one of the reigning Chess Champions!_

The other nodded and the company of two lapsed into silence once more.

It was how their relationship ran.

Hugo and Lysander couldn't really find themselves to care.

It was a maybe, maybe not situation.

Should they kiss?

Hug?

Love?

Right now, Lysander couldn't find himself to care. Just quietly smoothing circles into Hugo's hand under the table was enough for him. Hugo let his hand rest on Lysander's thigh as he carefully mixed sugar into his warm cup of Earl Grey.

It was enough. Just having Hugo trust him like this, was enough.

Hugo gently clenched his hand before relaxing it.

Everything was perfect. The rain gently falling down outside, the quiet chattering of the other patrons of the café, the feeling of Hugo childishly playing footsie with himself when they were quite obviously around the age of twenty… it was relaxing. Wonderful. Intoxicating.

Yes, everything was perfect.

Lysander could only dream it would remain that way forever.

* * *

**For the Quidditch Cup (for Puddlemere United) using the prompts:**

"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know your name is safe in their mouth." - Jess C. Scott (9),

Maybe, maybe not (12),

Open book

Lysander/Hugo

**For the If You Dare Challenge using the prompt:**

490. London

**For the Tour de Fiction Competition using the prompts:**

Rain

Happy Meal

Pregnant

* * *

_I don't own anything, but for 99.99 dollars plus shipping and handling, I'm yours._


End file.
